injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman (Injustice Knights Of Tommorow)
Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Knights Of Tommorow, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip and steel claws, she is one of the fastest characters in the game. Biography In order to protect her loved ones, Selina Kyle becomes a cat burglar in the city of Gotham to keep her loved ones surviving. She quickly becomes a dangerous thief that the Gotham City Police Department have never seen before.Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Powers and AbilitiesEdit *Superior human athleticism *Extremely skilled gymnast *Expert burglar and thief *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant *Proficient with high-tech equipment Intro/OutroEdit INTRO: Catwoman arrives with her black cat, Isis, and a jewel then says, "You run along now," giving Isis the jewel before facing her opponent and saying, "I have business to attend to." OUTRO: Catwoman does a back-flip off the screen and then appears in front of a window where she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. GameplayEdit Character TraitEdit '''Cat Scratch: '''Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Catwoman lands a Basic Attack she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Catwoman can also be awarded with 1 Scratch with each successful dodge from an opponent's attack when she uses her Special Moves High Feline Evade and/or Low Feline Evade. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an addtional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Move ListEdit Basic Attacks: *Kitty Kicker (Controls: *Air Whip (Controls: *Baliness Boot (Controls: *Siamese Slam (Controls: *Tail Spin (Controls: *Persian Pounce (Controls: *Whip Trip (Controls: Combo Attacks: *Purrfect (Controls: *Kitty Kitty (Controls: *Hell Cat (Controls: Special Moves: *Cat Claws (Controls: *Straight Whip (Controls: *Up Whip (Controls: *Low Feline Evade (Controls: *High Feline Evade (Controls: *Cat Dash (Controls: *Cat Stance (Controls: Super MoveEdit '''Nine Lives: '''Catwoman kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face a few times. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. This move does 33.75 damage Costumes Default Catwoman appears in a pink skin tight suit with a zipperher classic cat burglar mask with goggles and black gloves and boots Alternate Catwoman has a simalar suit on but her zip is up and her glovs and boots are purple Gallery catwoman_bio_arkhamasylum_by_chuckdee-d4b5o4m.jpg|Catwomans Bad Girl Skin Catoman Animated Series IKOT.png|Catwoman's Animated series skin Catwoman IKOT.jpg|Catwomans Default Skin Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Injustice: Knights Of Tomorrow Characters Category:Deceased Category:Insurgency